Friendship
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Gotou-san vient chercher Yakumo pour lui demander de l'aide, de même qu'un homme que personne ne connait. Est ce que cet homme est relié d'une façon ou d'une autre au cas? Est ce que Yakumo et Haruka vont de nouveau s'attirer des ennuis? Ou vont-ils réussir à tout résoudre, même leurs sentiments? Traduction d'une fic anglaise!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Bon comme il n'y a pratiquement aucune fic français sur ce manga que j'adore, j'ai décidé d'en traduire une! Elle est déjà fini donc ne vous en faites pas, vous l'aurez jusqu'à la fin! Elle fait 14 chapitres! J'essaierais de les poster régulièrement! En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

La salle du club de recherche de films était pratiquement silencieuse. Seul le doux son d'une respiration pouvait se faire entendre et n'importe qui aurait put dire qu'il y avait une personne endormi dans la salle. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à propos de cet endroit mais seules peu d'entres elles étaient vraie, et seulement peu de personne les connaissaient. Le « président » de ce club était l'une de ces personnes, mais ça aussi c'était faux. Le club de recherche de films n'avait jamais existé ; c'était simplement un mensonge pour que le « président » puisse avoir une salle pour lui. Son nom : Saito Yakumo.

La porte s'ouvrit et une fille apparue, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle et ce ne serait pas la dernière, elle savait qui était à l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans pour autant voir la personne qu'elle cherchait, mais elle le savait, il était ici ; Après tout, la porte était ouverte. Elle se dirigea donc vers la table, où elle trouva finalement sur le canapé la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Elle soupira avant de se diriger aux côtés de Yakumo. Elle regarda son visage endormi et, alors qu'elle allait appuyer légèrement sur un point sensible au niveau des hanches, chose qui le faisait toujours réagir, une main l'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses être en train de faire? Fut la question endormie de Yakumo. Ozawa Haruka rougit et regarda Yakumo, qui avait juste ouvert son œil gauche, le rouge.

-Rien, vu que tu ne me lâches pas. Répondit-elle en remarquant qu'il ne lâchait pas sa main.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer avant de finalement lâcher sa main. Elle s'écarta, le laissant s'installer confortablement pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ? Demanda Yakumo à Haruka qui était déjà assise sur la chaise en face de lui. Elle sourit presque à sa remarque, _presque_.

-J'ai un nom tu sais. Lui dit-elle. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-Je sais. Répondit-il après avoir baillé. Là, elle sourit, et Yakumo le remarqua. Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? Demanda-t-il.

A ces mots, Haruka arrêta de sourire et se mit à rire.

-Rien, rien… Fit-elle en agitant sa main devant son visage. Il continua de la fixer tandis qu'elle riait et il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand…

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jeune couple serait si plein de vie ! Fit une voix, coupant au passage Yakumo.

Haruka et Yakumo se tournèrent vers la porte, là où se trouvait la personne qui venait de parler.

-Gotou-san ! S'exclama Haruka, le saluant et se plaignant en même temps.

-Je pensais que je n'aurais pas à vous revoir une nouvelle fois, Ours-Goto. Dit Yakumo tout en souriant d'un air narquois au dénommé Gotou qui montra les dents.

-Qui traites tu d'ours ?! S'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers le bureau.

-Yakumo-kun ! Tu pourrais au moins le nier ! S'écria également Haruka en rougissant.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre au sérieux cet ours. Répondit Yakumo comme si rien de mauvais n'était arrivé.

Gotou-san fixa Yakumo pendant plusieures secondes avant de se tourner vers Haruka.

-Haruka-chan, tu devrais arrêter de voir ce type. Tu finiras toute seule. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle rougissait toujours.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Si elle ne peut pas se trouver quelqu'un qui peu la comprendre c'est à cause de son mauvais caractère. Répondit Yakumo en se dirigeant vers le mini frigo.

-Stop! S'éxclama Haruka de sa chaise, mais personne ne l'écoutaient.

-"Mauvais caractère"? En quoi exactement vois-tu son mauvais caractère ? Demanda Gotou-san à Yakumo qui était en train de boire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'eau.

-Attends quelques secondes. Répondit Yakumo. Mais à cet instant, Haruka était vraiment énervée.

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle faisait la moue parce que personne ne semblait penser à elle et qu'ils ne faisaient que ce moquer d'elle. Les deux hommes la regardèrent et Yakumo fixa ensuite Gotou-san qui lui retourna son regard.

-Je vous l'avez dit. Lacha Yakumo.

Gotou-san et Haruka étaient sur le point de protester mais Yakumo parla de nouveau, les forçant à se taire.

-Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici tout les deux ? Demanda-t-il.

Haruka ne répondit pas, elle était juste venue pour dire bonjour, rien de plus.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, on a trouvé un corps. Fit Gotou-san.

Il s'était déjà assit sur une chaise à côté d'Haruka et Yakumo l'écoutait, semblant très intéressé.

-Hirano Akemi, 22 ans. La cause de la mort semble être l'étranglement. Dit-il alors que Yakumo avait sa main droite sous son menton et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Et? Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'Haruka souhaitait silencieusement qu'il soit plus sensible. Elle le fusilla du regard mais il se contenta de l'ignorer, regardant Gotou-san en attendant sa réponse.

-Parce que l'une des amies d'Hirano Akemi dit qu'elle ne cesse de sentir la présence de quelqu'un. Elle m'a aussi dit que ça a commencé juste après que son amie ai disparue. Je pense que le fantôme d'Hirano Akemi la suit mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur…Donc j'ai besoin de ton aide. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Haruka baissa les yeux. Ça faisait maintenant un bout de temps qu'elle avait commencé a suivre ce genre de cas mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal pour les personnes qui avaient été prises pour cible. Yakumo avait également les yeux baissés mais il réfléchissait.

-Okay, où devons nous aller ? Demanda Yakumo en se levant. Gotou-san sourit.

-Ce n'est pas très loin si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Lui répondit-il.

Haruka resta où elle était, elle ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas penser le faire. Yakumo et Gotou-san quand à eu se dirigèrent vers la porte mais, n'entendant pas d'autre bruit de pas, ils se retournèrent.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On te laisse ici si tu ne bouges pas. Lui lança Yakumo. Relevant la tête, Haruka vit les deux hommes l'attendant, souriant, vraiment souriant. Elle sourit également et se leva, prête à faire face aux fantômes et à tous les problèmes qui allaient avec.

Yakumo ouvrit la porte et juste derrière celle-ci se trouvait un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron. Il semblait nerveux et, s'il était là pour la raison à laquelle pensait Haruka, il était normal qu'il le soit. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Yakumo et vit alors l'œil rouge. Il se tendit aussitôt et Yakumo n'eu aucun mal à deviner pourquoi mais il n'y prêta pas d'importance. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Gotou-san.

-Umm, êtes vous Saito Yakumo ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci regarda autours de lui avant de se pointer du doigt.

-Moi ? Demanda-t-il en criant presque rendant l'homme encore plus nerveux qu'avant.

-Vous n'êtes pas Saito Yakumo ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau alors que Yakumo semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, si il était ce genre de personne. Haruka, qui se trouvait entre eux, pointa Yakumo du doigt.

-Il est la personne que tu recherches. Lui fit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Le garçon regarda de nouveau Yakumo et sembla encore plus nerveux, si toute fois c'était possible.

-Je suis Arita Kyou et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Fini-t-il par dire, semblant cette fois, des plus sérieux.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est tout pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Je préfères préciser que je ne parles pas anglais parfaitement donc il se peut que la traduction ne soit pas 100% conforme à l'original, j'ai aussi dut adapter certaines phrases qui ne collait pas trop une fois traduite, enfin bref, laissez moi vos avis pour savoir si la suite vous interesse!


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le chapitre deux! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai aussi découvert qu'il existait une suite à cette fic donc si celle là a du succès, je traduirais surement la suite, alors c'est à vous de jouer! ;)_

_Je répète une nouvelle fois, rien ne m'appartiens, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le corps.**

Gotou-san et Haruka se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Yakumo qui semblait réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Kyou. Il n'avait rien expliqué du tout mais il semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide. Si Haruka avait une quelconque autorité, elle aurait déjà accepté de l'aider mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était à Yakumo de choisir, et à personne d'autre.

-Avec quoi avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Demanda Yakumo, faisant sourire Haruka.

Gotou-san qui était à présent entre eux deux, les écoutait, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux. C'était quelque chose que Yakumo faisait habituellement mais il faut croire que même les habitudes sont contagieuses. Kyou sourit en comprenant que Yakumo était intéressé mais se reconcentra très vite, parce que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir était une conversation sérieuse.

-En fait j'ai une petite amie et… Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par Yakumo.

-Si vous avez des problèmes de couples allez suivre une thérapie. Fut la seule réponse que Kyou obtenu de sa part tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

-Yakumo-kun ! Tu ne l'as même pas laissé finir ! L'appela Haruka en le retenant par le bras.

Yakumo s'arrêta et regarda Haruka qui soutint son regard avec un visage des plus sérieux. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage, et se retourna vers Kyou. Voyant cela, Haruka le lâcha et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il pénétrait de nouveau dans la salle du club. Une fois à l'intérieur, Yakumo s'assit dans le canapé et Kyou sur une chaise en face de lui.

-Donc, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? Demanda Yakumo.

Kyou fit une pause, regardant autours de lui avant de fixer son regard dans les yeux de Yakumo. Il ne semblait pas vraiment aimer l'œil rouge de celui-ci mais il n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'importance, il savait pourquoi il était là après tout.

-Comme je disais toute à l'heure, j'ai une petite amie et nous avons des…problèmes. Commença-t-il.

Il était attirant, pensa Haruka. Elle était sure que beaucoup de fille aimerait être proche de lui, mais elle ne faisait pas parti de ce groupe. Elle, elle ne regardait pas l'apparence, elle regardait la personnalité.

-Nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques mois et à chaque fois que je ne suis pas à l'appartement, elle est le témoin d'évènements étranges. Un jour, toutes les tables et les chaises se sont misent à bouger et ont faillit la blesser. Il y a aussi eu une fois où de nombreux couteaux se sont mit à flotter et cette fois encore, ça a failli la blesser. A chaque fois que ces choses arrivent elle manque de se faire tuer ! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Alors je vous en supplie, aidez nous ! Fit-il en finissant se demande en inclinant son corps en avant, manquant ainsi de se cogner la tête contre la table.

Yakumo fixa la tête incliné de Kyou en réfléchissant à sa demande. Haruka quand à elle, semblait avoir pitié du pauvre homme, elle était sur que sa petite amie devait vraiment être effrayée. Elle voulait réellement faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le faire. Celui qui aidait les gens c'était Yakumo, pas elle, elle, elle n'était qu'un aimant à problème et rien d'autre. Son visage reflétait tout ce à quoi elle pensait si bien que même Yakumo remarque qu'elle était triste.

-Je vais avoir besoin de parler à votre petite amie. Finit par dire ce dernier

Entendant ces mots, Kyou releva aussitôt et sourit ouvertement à Yakumo.

-Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant de nouveau, souriant.

Yakumo lui demanda ensuite de lui donner le nom de sa petite amie et un numéro à appeler s'il avait besoin de quelque chose de sa part. Une fois que ce fut fait, Kyou les salua en s'inclinant une fois de plus et parti. Gotou-san quand à lui se tenait à côté de la porte, attendant que Yakumo décide ce qu'il allait faire.

- Fais-moi voir son nom. Demanda Haruka à Yakumo. Il hocha la tête et elle prit le morceau de papier. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'inspecteur pendant qu'Haruka lisait à haute voix les informations écrites sur le papier.

-Elle s'appelle Kogara Shizuja…Elle a très jolie nom. Fit-elle.

-Qu'elle ai un beau non ou pas n'est pas important. Rétorqua Yakumo gagnant un regard noir de la part d'Haruka même si il lui tournait le dos.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de dire ça. Je pense ce que je pense et je dis ce que je pense, un problème avec ça ? Demanda la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

-Plus que tu ne le penses. Répondit Yakumo tandis que les joues d'Haruka gonflaient encore d'avantage.

-Vous ne sortez vraiment pas ensemble ? Demanda Gotou-san, tentant de briser le silence qui les entourait.

-Gotou-san ! S'écria Haruka. Gotou-san leva ses mains pour la calmer.

-D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris !

Fit-il avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Les deux étudiants firent de même et ils sortirent ainsi de l'université, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Gotou-san les conduisait.

-Au fait Gotou-san, où allons-nous ? Demanda Haruka de sa place, à l'arrière de la voiture. Gotou-san la regarda dans le rétroviseur et eu un petit sourire.

-Tu verras quand on y sera.

Lui répondit-il et pour une étrange raison, Haruka senti qu'elle allait voir quelque chose qu'elle regretterait, pour le reste de ses jours.

_Presque une heure plus tard…_.

-Je ne viendrais plus jamais avec vous. Lâcha Haruka de la chaise où elle était assise.

Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et avait une furieuse envie de vomir. Mais il faut la comprendre, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde avait l'habitude de voir des corps tout les jours, non ?

Ils avaient déjà parlé avec le docteur fou et vu que c'était un classique coup sur la tête qui avait tué Akemi-san. Haruka était contente que le corps était toujours en bonne condition, elle était sure qu'elle n'aurait pas était capable de regarder un visage qui avait déjà était à moitié manger par des insectes. Pour elle, c'était comme regarder la mort en personne. Mais elle était légèrement troublée par le fait que le corps était uniquement couvert d'un drap. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait savoir ce que le docteur pouvait bien faire, mais c'était suspicieux et dégoutant.

Elle prit un magazine afin de pouvoir se faire de l'air. Gotou-san la regarda, inquiet quand à sa paleur tandis que Yakumo, quand à lui, semblait amusé. Haruka aurait voulu le tuer avec ses regards noir mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour le faire, donc elle laissa faire, pour cette fois.

-Ne dis pas ça. Dit finalement Gotou-san. Tiens. Continua-t-il en lui tendant une canette de thé qui provenait d'un distributeur qui était à quelques pas.

-Merci. Fit-elle faiblement.

Yakumo se trouvait à côté d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était trop pour une femme que de voir un corps mort.

-Si tu te sens comme ça, tu n'as pas vu un corps pourri. Dit-il faisant ainsi renverser à Haruka et cette, fois, elle trouva la force de le fusiller du regard.

-Yakumo! Comment est ce que tu peux dire quelque chose comme ça ?! S'écria Gotou-san à l'égard de Yakumo qui se contenta de soupirer l'air de dire «Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?»

-Merci mais je n'avais pas besoin d'autant d'information. Dit Haruka avec un faux sourire. On pouvait dire qu'il était faux car ses lèvres avait un léger tique.

-C'est rien je te dis. Fit Yakumo une nouvelle fois.

Haruka se leva soudain et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Yakumo et Gotou-san la regardèrent et Gotou-san frappa Yakumo sur la tête.

-Tu es retardé ? Demanda l'inspecteur en soupirant.

Yakumo frotta l'arrière de sa tête, là ou Gotou-san l'avait frappé.

-Je ne veux pas être appelé ainsi de votre part.

Répondit-il avant de prendre une petite mine en entendant la voix d'Haruka qui n'était pas dans un de ses meilleurs moments. Quelques minutes plus tard, Haruka revint avec une meilleure mine, toutes les couleurs de son visage étaient revenues même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu. Elle se rassit sur la même chaise que toute à l'heure et commença à s'éventer de nouveau mais cette fois, Yakumo ne dit rien.

-A-t-on trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant avec cette…visite ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, brisant le silence.

Gotou-san toussota légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

-Eh bien, la cause de la mort est normale…Et Yakumo n'a pas senti la présence de fantôme…Donc pour le moment nous allons devoir aller poser des questions à la meilleure amie de la victime. Dit-il et Yakumo et Haruka hochèrent la tête.

Haruka voulu ensuite se lever, mais ses genoux semblaient penser le contraire et la laissèrent tomber par terre. Elle était sur le point de toucher le sol quand on la rattrapa. Lorsqu'elle s'était sentie tomber elle avait fermé les yeux dans un réflexe et, même maintenant, ils étaient toujours fermés, attendant la douleur de la chute. Comme ça n'arrivait, Haruka fini par rouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver dans une position étrange où Yakumo la serrait contre lui, la tenant très proche et où elle le serrait également dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux et regarda dans les yeux hypnotisant de Yakumo. Ils se regardèrent ainsi l'un l'autre et il semblait qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter parce que, si ce n'était pas grâce à Gotou-san, ils seraient restés comme ça.

Gotou-san toussa, tentant de faire réaliser au jeune couple ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Gotou-san les auraient laissés comme ça autant de temps qu'ils le désiraient, mais une autre fois. Ils avaient du travail à faire et il n'y avait pas de temps pour se regarder dans les yeux comme un couple lovey-dovey. Le couple sursauta et ils se reculèrent aussitôt, Yakumo ébouriffant ses cheveux et Haruka croisant les bras devant elle en rougissant.

-Peut-on y aller maintenant ? Demanda Gotou-san avec un sourire narquois. Haruka rougit encore plus et Yakumo regarda ailleurs, tentant de dissimuler le léger rose de ses joues.

-O-oui. Fut la réponse nerveuse d'Haruka.

Yakumo hocha la tête et suivi Haruka en marchant derrière, juste au cas où elle tomberait de nouveau, même si il ne montrait pas qu'il se souciait d'elle.

Ils marchèrent hors du lieu où se trouvait le docteur fou et allèrent vers la voiture de Gotou-san. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent atteinte, celui-ci demanda aux deux étudiants de l'attendre un peu le temps qu'il passe un coup de fil. Ils firent un signe de tête et le policier s'éloigna un peu de la voiture, même s'ils pouvaient toujours entendre sa conversation.

-Je suis le Détective Gotou, peut on se rencontrer de suite ? Demanda-t-il à la personne au bout du fil.

Il attendit un instant et remercia ensuite la personne avant de raccrocher. Il se dirigea ensuite de nouveau vers là où attendaient Haruka et Yakumo et réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir laissé ces deux là tout seul. Les deux en question rougissaient et regardaient dans la direction opposé de celle de l'autre.

-Nous allons rencontrer l'amie d'Hirano Akemi dans moins d'une heure donc entrez dans la voiture.

Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la voiture de police tandis que Gotou-san allumait le moteur.

* * *

_Et c'est fini pour le chapitre deux! Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Person moi j'ai trouvé la scène entre Yakumo et Haruka trop mimi, dommage que Gotou-san soit intervenu!_

_Sinon j'ai gardé l'expression lovey-dovey tout simplement car elle est aussi utilisé telle quelle dans les mangas ect et comme ça sonne beaucoup moins bien en français...Voilà quoi! héhé~_

_Laissez moi vos impression sur ce chapitre! Pour que je sache si l'histoire vous plais et si vous voulez la suite, ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais que traduire que je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre vos impressions!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais persuadé d'avoir posté ce chapitre depuis longtemps, mais apparement ça ne c'était pas posté ou je ne sais trop quoi...

En tout cas c'est de ma faute et je m'en excuse, j'espère que vous prendrez quand même la peine de me lire!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: La chère amie**

Comme l'avait dit Gotou, ils arrivèrent au café où ils avaient rendez vous en moins d'une heure. C'était magnifique et si Haruka était la personne qui racontait cette histoire, tout finirait par devenir magnifique. Mais vraiment, ce café l'était, magnifique. Il était décoré avec de nombreuses fleures qui donnaient une douce odeur à la pièce. Il y avait aussi des gâteaux qui était entièrement fait en chocolat, Haruka aurait d'ailleurs aimé s'en acheter un ou deux mais elle savait qu'ils étaient la pour une raison sérieuse et qu'elle devait donc se retenir. Elle arrêta donc de fixer les gâteaux et tenta de se concentrer mais quand elle chercha Yakumo du regard, elle ne le trouva pas.

Elle se mit donc à sa recherche et fini par le trouver en train d'acheter un Mont Blanc et un jus d'orange. Elle le fixa en se disant qu'elle devait forcément être en train d'halluciner aussi décida-t-elle de se prouver qu'elle se tromper en se pinçant.

-…Ouch… Fit-elle en se pinçant toujours la joue.

Yakumo croisa alors son regard et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Elle allait réellement le tuer. Elle gonfla les joues et laissa échapper un grognement. Elle arrêta également de le regarder et se dirigea vers Gotou, qui était décidemment le seul à rester concentré. Elle le rejoignit donc et décida que lorsqu'ils auraient finis cette affaire, elle se suiciderait. Juste pour voir si comme ça, il y aurait quelqu'un de sérieux.

Parce que Gotou, la personne qui était supposée être sérieuse, était en train de baver devant le Mont Blanc de Yakumo et semblait comme si il était prêt à mourir pour en avoir un également. Elle gonfla encore d'avantage les joues et fusilla du regard Yakumo qui était en train de faire passer son Mont Blanc devant Gotou, le faisant ressembler à un petit chien. Yakumo fini par s'asseoir à une table et Haruka et Gotou le suivirent.

-C'est si bon que ça ? Demanda l'inspecteur qui bavait toujours devant le Mont Blanc. Yakumo, cependant, continua de manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Très. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Gotou continua donc de saliver devant le Mont Blanc tandis qu'Haruka jetais des regards noirs à Yakumo. Ils seraient restés comme ça jusqu'à ce que la dernière part de Mont Blanc eut était mangée mais une femme d'une vingtaine d'année s'approcha soudain.

-Umm….Detective Gotou-san ? Demanda la douce voix de cette femme.

Trois têtes se tournèrent aussitôt pour faire face à une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait une lumière dans ses yeux verts qui avait un petit peu de bleu, c'était bizarre. Elle était Japonaise, c'était certain, mais ses yeux disaient quelque chose de différent. Haruka lui sourit chaleureusement car elle avait remarqué que la jeune femme avait l'air nerveuse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne façon de rencontrer des gens mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait avec Gotou et ses enquêtes, les gens semblaient toujours sombres, effrayés ou nerveux.

-Oh, vous êtes venus. Fit Gotou, la fille acquiesça et resta là où elle était.

-S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous. Lui dit Haruka.

Elle avait prit l'initiative de lui dire ceci car elle savait que les garçons n'auraient strictement rien dit et que la jeune femme serait donc restée debout. Celle-ci la remercia et s'assis en face de Yakumo et Haruka, et donc à côté de Gotou.

-Votre nom est Kogara Shizuka, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Gotou

Haruka fronça les sourcils ; elle était sure qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom avant. La jeune femme hocha la tête et fixa le sol.

-S'il vous plait, dites nous tout ce que vous savez à propos d'Hirano Akemi. Continua Gotou et la jeune femme hocha de nouveau la tête.

-J'ai rencontré Akemi à l'université et nous avions beaucoup de choses en communs. On a commencé à se voir pour aller faire du shopping ensemble… Elle était très douce et marrante, elle n'aurait pas été capable de blesser quelqu'un. Au moment où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai aussi fais la connaissance de mon petit ami… Je voulais qu'elle expérimente la même chose que moi, alors je lui ai dit d'aller à des rendez vous en groupe mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qui mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était vraiment très heureuse. Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle parlait sans reprendre son souffle et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme si elle avait oublié les personnes autours d'elle. Mais Haruka ne l'écoutait pas, elle était trop occupé à essayer de se rappeler où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom.

-Le jour où elle a disparue… J'étais la dernière à l'avoir vue. Je lui avais demandée si elle pouvait venir avec moi faire un peu de shopping et après ça elle est rentrée chez elle, en tout cas c'est ce que je crois. Je l'ai appelée le lendemain mais elle n'a pas répondue. Je me suis donc rendue directement à son appartement pour la voir mais elle n'était pas là. J'étais inquiète parce que je savais qu'elle m'aurait prévenue si elle avait quelque chose de prévue, alors je suis allé voir la police. Continua-t-elle d'expliquer.

Yakumo avait fini de manger son Mont Blanc et était déjà en train d'écouter ses explications, Gotou lui, prenait des notes et Haruka était toujours en train de réfléchir à propos de où elle avait bien put entendre ce nom.

-Après être allé voir la police, j'ai commencé à avoir l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait, mais je ne voyais jamais personne alors je pensais que c'était mon imagination et je n'y ai plus fais attention. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Je sais que je peux paraitre folle, mais c'est la vérité. Je me suis installé avec mon petit ami et-

Elle fut soudain coupée.

-Oui, vraiment folle. Marmonna Yakumo. Gotou le foudroya du regard mais Shizuka continua son explication.

-Et à chaque fois qu'il n'est pas là, quand il travaille, ou qu'il fait les courses ou qu'il sort avec ses amis, des objets se mettent à flotter. Il y a quelques semaine, j'ai acheté une nouvelle table basse et elle à faillit me blesser ! Je sais que ça n'a rien avoir avec la police mais, si vous pouviez m'aider, je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissante…. Termina Shizuka.

Gotou hocha la tête.

-On va faire ce qu'on peu. Répondit-il en regardant Yakumo qui hocha également la tête.

-JE SAIS ! S'écria tout à coup Haruka en se levant d'un bond.

Tous les clients du café tournèrent la tête vers elle, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle lâcha un petit _« Oups… ». _Elle se rassit aussitôt et les clients reprirent ce qu'ils faisaient avant cette interruption, mais le petit groupe avec qui elle se trouvait ne cessa pas de la fixer. Elle rougie fortement et regarda Shizuka.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Yakumo en la fixant. Haruka se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Shizuka.

-Seriez-vous, par hasard, la petite amie d'Aruta Kyou ? Demanda-t-elle avec ses mains couvrant pratiquement sa bouche.

Shizuka la fixa, la bouche ouverte.

-Oui…Comme le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, son visage n'exprimant que de la surprise.

Haruka se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et commença à regarder autours d'elle.

-C'est lui qui nous a donné votre nom. Répondit-elle en regardant Yakumo.

Lorsqu'Haruka le regarda, Yakumo pensa qu'elle cherchait de l'aide, il se rappela alors le moment où elle avait dit que c'était un joli nom. Elle avait raison, cette femme était sa petite amie.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Shizuka en regardant Yakumo.

Elle avait vu la façon dont Haruka l'avait regardé et pensait que peut être, c'était son collègue ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Il est venu me voir. Il voulait de l'aide parce que sa petite amie était attaquée par des forces surnaturelles. Répondit Yakumo en touchant son œil gauche. Shizuka hocha la tête après avoir regardé son œil. Il y eu ensuite un long silence, un silence qu'Haruka n'aimait pas du tout.

* * *

Et voilà donc ce fameu chapitre! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? J'espère qu'il vous a plus! En tout cas je me mets de suite à la traduction du prochain chapitre héhé, bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Give me five!**

-Donc…Vous acceptez de m'aider? Demanda Shizuka sans quitter Yakumo du regard.

Haruka fit de même, attendant sa réponse. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait accepter mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'entendre de sa bouche.

Le concerné fixa tour à tour Shizuka puis Gotou qui lui rendit son regard. Il tourna enfin son regard vers Haruka, la fixant plus longuement que Gotou. Il savait que s'il rejetait cette demande elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il regarda le plafond et Haruka et l'inspecteur Gotou échangèrent un regard confus. Yakumo reporta son regard sur Haruka et soupira avant de se tourner vers Shizuka.

-Je le ferais.

Répondit-il faisant soupirer de soulagement les deux femmes.

-Mais…continua-t-il, les faisant aussitôt relever la tête. J'aurais besoin de voir votre appartement. Finit-il et Haruka et Shizuka sourire.

-Bien sure! Mais je ne peux pas vous y emmener tout de suite…J'ai une classe que je ne peux pas manquer… Répondit Shizuka en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, ils avaient besoin d'elle mais elle avait d'autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait reporter, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. On peut attendre. Réplica Yakumo tout en regardant Haruka du coin de l'œil.

Elle souriait et Gotou se contentait de regarder tranquillement comme si il assistait à un opéra. Et vous savez quoi? Il les détestai. Il grogna et Shizuka regarda plus attentivement les gens autours d'elle et dut admettre une évidence; il y avait vraiment toutes sortes de personnes en ce monde.

Elle regarda ensuite sa montre et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vu l'heure qu'il était. Elle se leva précipitement, attrapant sa veste avant de se tourner vers les personnes à qui elle venait de parler et qui la fixaient à présent.

-Je suis en retard donc, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous rappellerai plus tard ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de courir vers la porte.

Yakumo, Gotou et Haruka fixèrent la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit refermée avant de se regarder.

-Hey Yakumo, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda soudain Gotou tandis qu'Haruka hochai la tête, attendant également sa réponse.

Le concerné tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux avant de toucher son œil.

-Les deux nous ont dit la même chose donc je suppose que c'est la vérité. Répondit-il finalement, fixant le plat vide en face de lui.

-Tu as pensé qu'ils mentaient ? Demanda Haruka mais Yakumo ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer le plat vide.

-Peut importe combien de temps tu fixeras ce plat, un deuxième Mont Blanc n'apparaitra pas. Lui dit Haruka ce qui lui fit tourner son regard vers elle et elle entendit Gotou rire.

-Jalouse, hein ? Demanda Yakumo avec un sourire narquois. Haruka grogna et lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Bon et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Demanda Gotou, tentant d'arrêter les deux jeunes. Il les arrêta mais ils tournèrent leur regard noir vers lui à la place. Yakumo soupira avant de toucher sa mèche de cheveux.

-Eh bien... Elle a dit qu'elle était attaquée, mais si le fantôme d'Akemi-san voulait réellement lui faire du mal alors Akemi-san ne l'attaquerait pas seulement dans la maison. Elle ferait à n'importe quel moment. Je pense que le fantôme a certaines connections avec la maison et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il attaque Shizuka-san. Répondit-il tandis que Gotou hochai la tête.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui a demandé à propos de l'appartement ? Demanda Haruka et Yakumo hocha la tête.

Ils s'apprêtaient à continuer la conversation mais soudain, une personne apparue de nulle part.

-Ara, vous avez fini de travailler ? Demanda la voix d'une douce femme.

Trois tête se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, comme lors de l'arrivé de Shizuka, à la différence que cette fois, ils connaissaient l'identité de la personne.

-Atsuko. Lacha Gotou.

Haruka sourit et s'apprêtai à la saluer mais elle senti une petite main sur sa jambe et baissa la tête. Son sourire s'élargie quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Nao-chan ! La salua Haruka en soulevant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Nao-chan sourit et enlaça Haruka.

-ça fait longtemps! Fit Haruka, parlant et pensant en même temps, de façon à ce Nao et les autres puissent entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Nao-chan sourit et hocha la tête. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de la jeune fille et sourit narquoisement à Yakumo. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils il y avait quelque d'incorrect dans cette image. Nao enlaça d'avantage Haruka et le froncement de sourcil de Yakumo s'approfondi, qui aurait pensé qu'une petite fille sourde aurait été capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Yakumo en tout cas ne s'y attendait pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? Demanda Gotou à sa femme tout en tapotant la tête de la pas si petite Nao, hochant positivement la tête pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-On s'ennuyait donc on a voulu jouer un peu dehors et c'est là qu'on vous à vous dans ce café et qu'on a décidé de vous rejoindre. N'est ce pas Nao-chan ? Expliqua Atsuko en souriant à Nao qui répondit positivement de la tête.

-Oh, dans ce cas vous allez bien vous amuser ici. Répondit Gotou en souriant narquoisement au deux adolescents qui lui répondirent avec un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est censé signifier Gotou-san ? Demanda Haruka en faisant la moue.

Gotou se tourna vers Nao.

-Rien…N'est ce pas ?~ Demanda-t-il à cette dernière qui sourit.

-Oui… Répondit-elle doucement.

Ils firent ensuite quelque chose qui effraya Yakumo et Haruka… Ils firent le classique et très connu "give me five!" !

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez d'aller au parc ? Proposa Gotou et comme prévu, Nao était déjà de nouveau les deux pieds au sol, entrainant Haruka avec elle faisant sourire Gotou et Atsuko et soupirer Yakumo.

Ils marchèrent vers le parc qui se trouvait à deux pas du café et commencèrent à jouer sitôt arrivés. Il y avait également d'autres enfants qui jouaient et Nao semblait vouloir les rejoindre mais elle ne savait pas comment les approcher. Haruka décida donc d'aller avec elle et de demander aux petites filles qui se trouvaient là si elles voulaient bien jouer avec Nao. Mais il apparu que les petites filles en question devaient faire parti de ces enfant de riche puisqu'elles décrétèrent qu'elles ne joueraient pas avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun style… Ou quelque chose du genre.

Haruka décida donc de jouer avec Nao jusqu'à ce qu'une autre petite fille arrive et leur demande si elle pouvait jouer avec eux. Haruka hocha la tête et Nao sourit à la nouvelle arrivante.

-Je vais faire quelques courses, vous prenez Nao-chan avec vous d'accord ? Demanda Atsuka en se levant. Elle déposa une légère bise sur la joue de son mari et appela Nao, celle-ci accourue et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue avant de rejoindre en courant Haruka et sa nouvelle amie.

Yakumo et Gotou restèrent assit en silence tout en surveillant les filles, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui regardait qui, n'est ce pas ? Ils ne parlaient pas mais se rappelaient les souvenirs du passé qu'ils avaient tous partagés.

-Tout à change. Fit soudain Gotou, souriant à Nao et à sa nouvelle amie.

Yakumo garda le silence sans lâcher Haruka du regard s'était trop amusant pour regarder ailleurs.

-Ouais. Répondit-il finalement.

-Tu as changé. Continua Gotou, fixant cette fois Yakumo qui lui rendit son regard sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes.

-C'est faux. Fit-il et Gotou rit, faisant froncer les sourcils de Yakumo.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça ! Mais tu as changé, que tu l'avoues ou non. Lui dit-il en riant.

-Je savais aussi que votre idiotie n'allait pas partir et voilà ou j'en suis. Répondit Yakumo en reportant son regard sur les filles.

-Hey ! Ce n'était pas la peine de m'insulter ! S'exclama furieusement Gotou.

-C'est vous qui avez commencé. Répondit Yakumo avec un sourire narquois.

-Ne jous pas à l'enfant ! S'écria Gotou se levant pratiquement.

-Et c'est toi qui parles _papounet _? Continua Yakumo avec les même sourire.

Le dit papounet avait à présent les poings serrés et dévisageai dangereusement Yakumo.

-Espèce de sale gosse…C'est si dure que ça pour toi d'admettre que tu as changé à cause d'elle ?! Hurla-t-il et Yakumo s'apprêtai à répondre mais…

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Haruka qui tenait la main à Nao.

-De rien. Répondit Yakumo à toute vitesse en se levant. La jeune femme fixa son dos pendant un moment avant de revenir sur terre.

-Aaah ! Attends ! Yakumo-kun! L'appela-t-elle en courant après lui après avoir salué Nao et Gotou.

Les deux en question regarda la paire qui s'éloignait et sourire de tout leur cœur. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard entendu et firent le même « Give me five ! » que plus tôt.

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus! J'aime beaucoup comment Nao arrive a narguer Yakumo héhé~

Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? :3**_

_**En ce samedi matin je m'ennuyais et donc je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas continuer de traduire la fic? Et donc hop sitot dit, sitot fait, voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

* * *

**_Dans le dernier chapitre :_**

_Les deux en question regardèrent la paire qui s'éloignait et sourirent de tout leur cœur. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard entendu et firent le même « Give me five ! » que plus tôt._

**Chapitre 5: **_Atteindre_

-Yakumo-kun, où allons nous? Demanda Haruka tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans le parc, Haruka avait de temps en temps jeté un coup d'œil vers les deux hommes pour vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand elle les avait vus parler, non, plus exactement crier et hurler pour l'inspecteur Gotou, elle s'était retenue de rire. Ils ressemblaient tellement à un oncle et neveu. Après avoir joué avec Nao-chan et l'autre petite fille, Haruka les avaient approché avec l'intention de savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais, aussitôt qu'elle avait posé la question, Yakumo s'était levé et lui avait donné son habituelle réponse qui la laissé toujours sur le côté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui.

Yakumo s'arrêta soudain de marcher et regarda Haruka qui avait la tête tournée vers le côté. Il continua de la fixer jusqu'à finalement soupirer et recommencer à marcher.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis de me suivre. Lâcha-t-il pensant que ça aurait été mieux si elle était restée avec Gotou et Nao.

Haruka gonfla les joues avant de répondre.

-Je te déranges tant que ça ? Fit-elle en fusillant son dos du regard.

Yakumo s'arrêta, chose qui l'effraya. Elle le gênait vraiment? Elle était un poids pour lui? Son esprit bouillonnait et les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se relaxer.

Yakumo se retourna et fixa Haruka.

-Nous allons à l'appartement de Kogara Shizuka et d'Arita Kyou. Fit-il, répondant seulement à la première question d'Haruka.

-Oh, d'accord. Répondit-elle en abordant un sourire forcé.

Yakumo se retint de grimacer, il n'aimait pas l'expression qu'abordait Haruka, et il se detestait d'être celui qui la faisait être comme cela.

-Est ce que tu viens? Demanda-t-il et Haruka le regarda avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Yakumo vu la peine dans les yeux de la jeune fille et décida qu'il ne serait plus celui qui la ferait souffrir, si possible.

-Est-ce que je serais un poids si je viens ? Demanda à son tour Haruka tout en regardant le sol.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que Yakumo réponde.

-Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Dit-il. Mais je ne saurais pas à moins que tu ne viennes ?

Continua-t-il et Haruka releva la tête pour trouver Yakumo juste devant elle. Haruka fut surprise mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait leur proximité. Elle se força ensuite à arrêter de le fixer dans les yeux parce qu'elle savait que sinon elle se perdrait dans ceux-ci et fixa finalement la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Où est l'appartement. Demanda-t-elle si doucement que Yakumo failli ne pas l'entendre.

-Par là. Répondit-il, et quand Haruka releva la tête elle pouvait jurer qu'il souriait, non pas de son habituel sourire narquois, mais d'un vrai sourire. Voyant cela, elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de secouer la tête et de le suivre, souriant également.

Haruka et Yakumo ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement. Cependant, rien que le fait de savoir que Yakumo se trouvait juste à côté d'elle suffisait à la jeune fille. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils appelèrent Shizuka afin de lui demander si quelqu'un était dans l'appartement et pourrait leur ouvrir. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait être là à cause de ses cours qui semblaient être plus long que prévu mais elle leur dit ensuite que Kyou serait surement là et qu'il leur ouvrirait donc la porte. Elle les mit ensuite en garde avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche, les deux étudiants arrivèrent finalement à la station de bus qui les amèneraient à l'appartement du couple. La route n'était pas très longue mais pour Haruka elle le sembla ; Yakumo n'ayant pas parlé de tout le trajet et le bus étant complètement vide. Le chauffeur du bus, voyant qu'Haruka et Yakumo était les deux seuls passagers leur proposa donc de les déposer juste devant l'appartement et ils acceptèrent. Haruka était pour sa part très heureuse d'avoir un chauffeur si gentil, elle souhaitait seulement que le garçon à ses côté soit un peu plus comme lui.

Le trajet dura moins de cinquante minutes mais cela suffit à Yakumo pour s'endormir. Haruka le regarda, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment quelqu'un pouvait s'endormir n'importe où comme cela. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour qu'Haruka sente la tête de Yakumo tomber sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à 'ça' et, quand elle vit que la tête de Yakumo reposait sur son épaule, elle rougit fortement. Elle s'apprêtait à le réveiller mais quand elle vit le visage relaxer qu'il abordait elle décida de le laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

La chose que Haruka ne savait pas c'était que Yakumo était réveillé depuis…Le début. Il n'était absolument pas tombé endormis ; il avait simplement posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Haruka parce qu'il voulait se cacher. Il était assit du côté de la fenêtre et comme le bus était arrêté, toutes les personnes dans la rue le fixaient. Il n'aimait pas cette situation aussi prétendit-il s'être endormi et comme Haruka ne tenta pas de le réveiller, il décida de rester comme ça. Il pouvait l'admettre, il était pratiquement au paradis.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur et la calme respiration de son corps et se rendit compte qu'il aimait cela. Il pouvait également sentir sa frange effleurer son front ; c'était chatouilleur mais pas dérangeant pour autant. Au début, il avait les yeux fermés, au cas où elle l'aurait regardé, comme lorsqu'elle balaya sa frange sur le côté, chose qu'il aimait encore plus que la sensation de ses cheveux sur la peau. Mais, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas le faire, il les ouvrit. Il vit que sa main était posée sur ses genoux et ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cela ferait de se reposer en ayant sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Il ne secoua pas réellement la tête car il était censé être endormi mais la secoua mentalement, tentant de ne pas penser à ça.

A la fin du 'voyage', le bus s'arrêta et le conducteur se tourna vers le jeune couple qui semblait si heureux. Pendant ce temps, Haruka tentait de réveiller Yakumo en appelant doucement son prénom. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il était déjà réveillai et qu'il appréciait silencieusement la manière qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom. Elle l'appela ainsi plus de cinq fois et à la fin, lorsqu'elle l'appela de nouveau il décida qu'il était temps de 'se réveiller'.

-Yakumo-kun…? L'appela-t-elle doucement en secouant légèrement son bras. Cette fois, il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était appuyé sur son épaule, il feignit la surprise et se redressa.

Ils se levèrent ensuite et descendirent du bus, sans pour autant ne pas saluer le chauffeur de bus qui adressa un clin d'œil à Yakumo qui sourit en réponse tandis qu'Haruka étant passée devant, ne remarqua rien.

* * *

**_Et voilà! Je sais je sais, celui là et plutot court, mais je vais vite poster le prochain donc ça compense! ;)_**  
**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour partager vos avis sur cette fic, me faire remarquer si il y a des erreurs, me motiver (héhé) et si vous connaissez d'autre fic sur ce manga que vous voulez voir traduite!_**

_**A plus! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! _  
_Je vous avez promis de le poster vite puisque le précédent était plutot court et c'est maintenant chose faite! _  
_Donc pas de blabla suplémentaire (cachez votre joie =P) et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Dans le dernier chapitre:**_

_Ils se levèrent ensuite et descendirent du bus, sans pour autant ne pas saluer le chauffeur de bus qui adressa un clin d'œil à Yakumo qui sourit en réponse tandis qu'Haruka étant passée devant, ne remarqua rien._

**Chapitre 6: **_Takuya Shimizu_

Yakumo et Haruka se tenaient à présent en face de l'immeuble où vivaient Kyou et Shizuka. Ils n'avaient qu'à appeler le bon numéro et la porte s'ouvrirait. Haruka se tenait derrière Yakumo et souriait en repensant à la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bus et que Yakumo s'était endormi contre elle. Yakumo lui, souriait également mais parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose entre eux était en train de changer et qu'il aimait cette pensée.

Il se plaça ensuite devant un microphone qui était connecté à tous les appartements, il appuya sur le bon bouton et attendit ensuite que Kyou lui réponde.

-Oui ? Entendirent-ils dire une voix qu'ils identifièrent comme étant celle de Kyou.

-Je suis Saito Yakumo et votre petite amie nous a dit que vous nous ouvrirez la porte. Répondit Yakumo sans se donner la peine de rajouter 's'il vous plais' ce qui lui valut un froncement des sourcils de la part d'Haruka.

-Oh oui elle m'en a parlé. Entrez s'il vous plaît. Fit Kyou avant qu'ils n'entendent un léger bruit et que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Haruka s'apprêta a entrer quand Yakumo ouvrit la porte pour elle, elle sourit mais Yakumo ne la regardait pas, tentant ainsi de cacher le fait qu'il agissait en gentleman. Ils finirent par entrer et virent un homme qui descendait les escaliers. Il avait les cheveux marron mais cela ressemblait d'avantage à une teinture qu'à une couleur naturelle. Il releva la tête et vit Yakumo et Haruka. Haruka n'aima pas particulièrement la manière qu'il eu de la regarder mais ce ne fut rien quand elle vit la façon dont il sourit en regardant Yakumo.

Elle tourna également son regard vers le garçon à ses côtés et le trouva en train de dévisager l'homme devant eux avec quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en lui avant. Elle ne détacha pas ses yeux de lui tandis que Yakumo lui, ne détachait pas les siens de cet homme.

Elle soupçonnait le fait que Yakumo connaissait cette personne mais il ne la salua pas pour autant. _C'est étrange…._ Pensa-t-elle. Si Yakumo le connaissait, il aurait dut le saluer, mais il ne semblait pas près de le faire, pourquoi? … Mais si cet homme appartenait à son passé, cela signifiait qu'il savait, avant elle, à propos de l'œil de Yakumo.

-Hey, si ce n'est pas Saito Yakumo ? Demanda l'homme en souriant tout en s'approchant de Yakumo.

Celui-ci le fixa sans rien dire si bien que l'homme continua.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau sans obtenir plus de réponse. C'est moi, Shizuku ! Shizuku Takuya ! Du collège! Expliqua-t-il.

Il continua de marcher vers Yakumo mais celui-ci s'écarta de lui, comme si il cherchait à le fuir.

-Oui, je me rappelle de toi. Répondit froidement Yakumo.

Si Takuya ne sembla pas sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, Haruka elle, le sentie et elle espérait réellement que cette entrevue se finisse le plus vite possible car elle voyait parfaitement le regard douloureux qu'abordait Yakumo.

- Ça fait un bail! Alors, quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps? Demanda Takuya. Tu effraies encore plus de monde avec ton œil? Continua-t-il et Haruka le fusilla du regard.

L'homme tourna ensuite son regard vers Haruka qui continuait de lui adresser un regard noir.

-Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce type étrange? Demanda-t-il mais Haruka ne lui répondit pas, elle ne prendrait même pas la peine de parler à un type comme ça.

Yakumo, quand à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr cet homme du plus profond de son cœur. Pour ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé et pour ce qu'il faisait maintenant ; il était en train de regarder Haruka comme si elle était un morceau de viande.

-C'est une amie. Répondit-il rapidement, tentant mettre fin à la conversation, si on pouvait appeler cela une conversation.

Takuya reporta son regard sur Yakumo et lui donna une tape sur le bras comme le ferait un ami, à la différence qu'il était tout sauf cela.

-Une amie? Oui, bien sure. Dit-il avant de regarder de nouveau Haruka.

Celle-ci se retenait de toutes ses forces de lui répondre quelque chose mais la tache s'avérait plus dure à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Soudain, il fit quelque chose qui surprit Haruka et qui le fit se faire fusiller du regard par Yakumo. Attrapant le menton d'Haruka, il le releva vers lui, avançant son visage jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son propre visage. Il sourit narquoisement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu es très mignonne tu sais ? Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas de sortir avec ce type ennuyeux et ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Mmh? Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça? Je suis sure qu'il te menace et que tu as peur de lui, n'est ce pas ? Fit-il en continuant d'aborder cet horrible sourire.

Haruka écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Yakumo força soudain Takuya à la lâcher.

-Ne la touches pas. Dit-il en faisant passer Haruka derrière lui, choquant ainsi pendant un léger moment Takuya.

Haruka, quand à elle, avait du mal à croire à ce qui se passait juste devant elle mais elle décida de mettre ça de côté et fixa Takuya pour se rendre compte qu'il semblait choqué. Puis, le jeune homme retrouva ses esprits et sourit de nouveau d'un air moqueur et Haruka ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que cette échange se finisse pour ensuite ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Tu penses que tu as le droit de décider ça tout seul ? Demanda Takuya avec un sourire diabolique, il semblait que contrairement à ce que souhaitai Haruka, la conversation n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Peut être as-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé avec la prof…Parce qu'elle était à tes côtés ? Finit-il.

Mais à ce moment, Yakumo fixai Takuya avec les yeux exorbités. Il ne dit rien ni ne fit le moindre mouvement si bien qu'Haruka attrapa son bras, tentant de le faire réagir. Takuya approcha son visage au plus près de celui de Yakumo, si bien que l'on pourrait presque croire qu'ils s'embrassaient.

-Peut être… devrais te le rappeler… ? Demanda Takuya et Yakumo sembla alors sur le point de pleurer.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Haruka poussa brusquement Takuya en arrière, le faisant tourner son regard vers elle, s'arrêtant aussitôt de sourire.

- Arrêtes. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Takuya continua de la fixer sans sourire.

-Tu ne sais rien de son passé, pourquoi est ce que tu le défends ? Demanda-t-il.

Haruka savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le passé de Yakumo, mais s'était son choix de lui en parler ou non.

-Il en vaut la peine. Répondit-elle, le fusillant du regard comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant mais ne récoltant comme réponse qu'un rire de sa part.

-Lui? Sa propre mère à tentée de le tuer! Dit-il en riant hystériquement.

-…Stop… Murmura Haruka en fixant le sol mais Takuya l'entendit.

-Pourquoi le devrai-je ? Demanda-t-il et Haruka releva la tête pour le fixer.

-Parce que je suis sa petite amie. Répondit-elle à la surprise de tout le monde.

Takuya resta silencieux, de même que Yakumo, mais Yakumo à ce moment là n'était pas disponible. Haruka était elle-même surprise par sa réponse mais elle continua tout de même de fusiller Takuya du regard. Puis, voyant que celui-ci n'allait rien dire de plus, elle prit la main de Yakumo et l'entraina dans les escaliers. Tout était complètement silencieux, Haruka et Yakumo ne parlaient pas et le palier était également totalement calme. Haruka, qui jusque là, était trop furieuse pour réfléchir continuai d'avancer et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait qu'elle s'arrêta.

S'arrêtant brusquement, elle se tourna lentement vers Yakumo en pensant quelque chose du genre de : '_Oh mon dieu…Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?'_

* * *

_Et c'est fini!  
Alors? Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? Moi quand je l'avais lus, je me souviens que j'avais aussitôt detesté le perso de Shimizu, rhaaa j'avais envis de lui donner des baffes! Hum pardon pour ce petit écart héhé...  
Bref notre petite Haruka s'est mise dans une situation assez gênante n'est ce pas?  
Alors, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres suivants?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey hey! Comment ça va? Moi je suis malade TxT _  
_...Comment ça vous vous en foutez et vous voulez juste que je me taise pour que je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre tranquille? _  
_Alala je suis une auteur incomprise, si vous saviez comment je...Bon d'accord d'accord je me tais! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Dans le dernier chapitre:**

_Haruka se stoppa et se tourna lentement vers Yakumo, pensant quelque chose dans le genre de 'Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?'_

**Chapitre 7: **_Le balcon_

Haruka regarda derrière elle pour trouver Yakumo en train de la fixer les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Elle rougit immédiatement et se contenta de fixer le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main et rougit d'autant plus. Elle tenta de la lâcher mais il la serra plus fort, ne la laissant pas le lâcher. Haruka releva alors les yeux, toujours rougissante, pour se retrouver face à un Yakumo souriant. Elle ne comprenait décidemment plus rien.

-Eeeeh…. Mmm…. Eeerrrr…J-Je suis désolé, j-je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai juste-

Commença à expliquer la jeune fille à toute vitesse. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne voudrai pas être ta…err, 'ça' mais ce n'est pas comme si je t'aimais ou quoique ce soit de bizarre ! Non attends! Je t'aime, mais d'une façon amicale ! Je ne- Continua-t-elle en s'embrouillant de plus en plus si bien que Yakumo ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

-C'est bon. J'ai compris. Répondit-il entre deux rires.

Haruka le fixait, ne sachant pas si elle était choqué de le voir rire de ce qui venait de ce passer ou du fait qu'il ne lâche toujours pas sa main. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais une autre voix la coupa dans son élan.

-Umm…Est-ce que vous…allez entrer ? Demanda la voix.

Haruka et Yakumo se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à Kyou qui les regardait d'un air légèrement confus ; Yakumo souriait toujours et Haruka savait qu'elle était beaucoup plus rouge que la normale, la seule chose qu'elle sentait étant la chaleur de ses joues.

-Oui, tout de suite. Répondit Yakumo tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement et Haruka le suivit, elle ne savait pas si il avait oublié à propos de leur main mais il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'intérieur.

L'appartement en question était petit mais très charmant. Presque tous les murs étaient peints d'une douce couleur orange et la lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre rendait la couleur encore plus belle. C'était un appartement des plus simples mais il était décoré de la manière que préférait le couple. Haruka remarqua que la cuisine était un peu petite et en déduit donc qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude de manger dans le salon. Elle s'y rendit donc et vit une grande

Horloge qui la fit sourire et elle décida que c'était cette pièce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Il y avait également un canapé qui semblait encore plus âgé que celui présent dans la salle de 'club' de Yakumo. Toujours debout, elle tourna donc son regard vers le canapé déjà occupé et fusilla du regard son occupant, Yakumo. Il n'avait vraiment aucune manière! Kyou cependant ne fit aucune remarque.

-Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous venus? Demanda Kyou après un léger temps de silence.

Haruka s'assit également sur le canapé quand elle vit Kyou lui faire signe de le faire et découvrit avec surprise que le canapé était aussi doux qu'un nuage. Pas étonnant que Yakumo n'ai pas l'air de prévoir de bouger.

-Vous nous avez dit que votre petite amie n'était attaquée que lorsqu'elle était seule dans cet appartement. Je voulais venir ici pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Répondit Yakumo de son habituelle voix ennuyé, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas.

-Oh…Dans ce cas regardez autant qu'il vous plaira. Lui dit Kyou.

Yakumo hocha la tête et se leva même si il n'en avait pas vraiment envie et Haruka savait pourquoi. Elle sourit narquoisement car elle était à présent celle qui était tranquillement assise sur le canapé tandis qu'il était debout.

Kyou regarda ensuite Haruka et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la peine ; je suis juste là pour l'accompagner. Fit Haruka en agitant ses mains devant elle.

Le sourire de Kyou disparu pendant une seconde mais la seconde suivante il souriait de nouveau et était déjà debout, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Je vais vous amenez un peu de thé, ça vous va? Demanda-t-il et cette fois Haruka sourit et le remercia.

Kyou quitta la pièce et Haruka recommença donc à regarder autours d'elle, elle aimait vraiment cette pièce, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle-même. Elle se sentait simplement en paix ici, comme si il y avait quelque chose qui aidait à créer cette paix. Elle savait que Yakumo était toujours en train d'observer les différentes chambres aussi décida-t-elle d'attendre sans bouger encore un peu. Elle savait à quel point son travail était important, d'un certain côté, ce n'était pas vraiment un travail à proprement dit mais il aidait les gens et c'était suffisant pour elle.

Haruka se senti sourire, voilà qu'elle commençait réellement à penser comme sa petite amie. C'était stupide, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait. Pensant cela, Haruka commença à sentir une douleur dans sa poitrine et secoua la tête, tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de penser. Afin de se distraire, elle regarda de nouveau autours d'elle et vit qu'il y avait une grande porte qui menait au balcon. Elle se demanda alors quelle devait être la vue d'ici, peu être que Kyou la laisserait regarder.

-Arita-san, est ce que je peux aller sur le balcon ? Demanda-t-elle à Kyou qui était toujours dans la cuisine.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, Haruka le vit, il hocha la tête en souriant.

-La vue est magnifique à cette heure, allez-y et admirez autant que vous le souhaitez. Lui dit-il et Haruka sourit en se levant.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte du balcon et quand elle y parvint, elle s'y engouffra. Elle se demandait déjà ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir voir mais elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à un tel coucher de soleil. Chaque couleur la faisait sourire et lui procurait d'étrange sensation. Elle regarda en bas, se demandant si ce ne serait pas trop haut pour elle mais au contraire, elle eu l'impression de voler.

Haruka aurait put rester ici toute la journée mais le temps passait et le coucher de soleil allait disparaitre petit à petit. Elle savait que ce genre de chose était momentané et les regarder la faisait se sentir spéciale. Elle continua de sourire et décida de retourner dans le salon.

Soudain, Haruka s'arrêta de marcher et regarda derrière elle, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle, mais c'était impossible.

Son sourire disparu et elle agrippa d'avantage son sac. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur froide descendre le long de son corps. Elle regarda derrière elle une dernière fois avant de se décider à rentrer. Elle commença à marcher vers la porte quand elle senti quelque chose la frapper. Elle sut qu'elle allait s'évanouir et au même moment, elle vit Yakumo. Il courait vers elle. Haruka ne put que l'entendre appeler son nom avant que les ténèbres ne la submergent.

* * *

_Et voilà!...Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?...Il est trop court? C'est horrible de couper là? Mais, mais c'est pas ma faute si l'auteur à écrit comme ça, baissez vos armes T_T *pars en courant*_  
_...*reviens discretement* Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont pitié de moi et qui m'en laisse, je vous aimes! *0*_


	8. Chapter 8

Et voila un nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus long celui là! Et dans celui-là on oublis le côté marrant et ça devient plus sérieux (en plus quand je traduisai ça j'écoutai de la musique super trsite alors bonjour l'ambiance dans ma chambre...)  
Bref! Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Dans le dernier chapitre:**

_Elle commença à marcher vers la porte quand elle senti quelque chose la frapper. Elle sut qu'elle allait s'évanouir et au même moment, elle vit Yakumo. Il courait vers elle. Haruka ne put que l'entendre appeler son nom avant que les ténèbres ne la submergent._

**Chapitre 8: **_L'étrange rêve_

J'étais censé vérifier les chambres, pas m'inquiéter quand au fait que quelque chose puisse ou non lui arriver. C'est définitif, je deviens fou. Chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas à mes côtés, ça me rend inquiet. Et quand elle l'est je ne peux pas garder mon sérieux, je suis trop nerveux. J'ai besoin d'être sur qu'elle va bien et ça me fait perdre la tête. Même si elle n'est souvent qu'une fauteuse de trouble je me suis habitué à l'avoir à mes côtés et ce serait définitivement étrange si elle n'était pas derrière moi à me suivre à chacun des boulots que j'accepte.

Tout de suite je suis dans la salle de bain, ou du moins je regarde rapidement la pièce, et il me semble avoir vu une ombre. Peut être que j'imagine des choses, puisque les fantômes ne peuvent pas avoir d'ombre. Je ne suis pas très sur de ce qu'il se passe dans cet appartement mais je ferais mieux de rester près d'elle ; peut importe l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, elle attirera les problèmes.

Je marchais dans le couloir quand je sentis quelque chose. Ça pouvait ne pas être quelque chose d'important ; j'avais juste pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir une chance pour que le fantôme soit toujours dans l'appartement. Les attaques se produisaient uniquement ici après tout, et le plus souvent contre la petite amie. Chose qui m'amène à penser qu'elle doit avoir un rapport avec ce fantôme… Il faut que je le trouve, avant que quelque chose n'arrive.

J'étais de retour dans le salon et je m'aperçu qu'elle s'était levé et qu'elle était allée sur le balcon. Elle semblait inquiète à propos de quelque chose et alors que je m'apprêtai à l'interroger à ce sujet je vis qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière elle. Il avait une figure de femme et semblait s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle.

Quelque chose cloche. Les fantômes ne s'approchent pas des vivants à moins d'avoir une raison ou un lien quelconque avec lui. A moins…Qu'il ne s'apprête à la posséder !

-Merde! Lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Je pouvais voir que le fantôme se trouvait déjà juste derrière elle et je pouvais également voir qu'elle allait percuter le sol. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se blesser et c'est pourquoi je m'élançai dans sa direction, appelant son nom.

-HARUKA!

J'ouvrai les yeux pour me retrouver dans le salon d'Arita-san, l'endroit exact où je me trouvais avant de fermer les yeux sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. J'étais sur le sol et Yakumo-kun n'était pas la où il était il n'y a que quelques secondes encore. Je m'assis et commençai à chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé.

Je me rendis alors compte que, si la salle était la même, la décoration, elle, était légèrement différente. Comme la couleur de la tapisserie qui était plus foncée. De plus, la salle n'était pas aussi propre qu'elle ne l'était auparavant si bien que je ne pus que supposer que je me trouvai dans le mauvais appartement. J'entendis alors un bruit et tournai la tête. Je ne vis personne mais je pouvais toujours entendre quelque chose, comme si ça m'appelait. Je me levai et me dirigeai lentement vers la source du bruit, quelque part près du balcon, juste derrière moi.

Je pouvais toujours entendre ce son qui ressemblait de plus en plus à la voix d'une personne. La salle était dans le noir complet et je ne pouvais donc pas voir où j'allais, la seule chose qui me guidait étant cette voix. Elle semblait blessée et désespérée. Je regardais droit devant moi et vis un visage ; une femme se trouvait juste devant moi.

Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux et je vis toutes les émotions qui traversèrent les siens. Le chagrin, la douleur, le regret, le bonheur…et quelque chose de plus qui ressemblait au sentiment de trahison. Nous nous contemplâmes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

-S'il vous plaît… Aidez moi…Fit-elle.

Je continuai de la fixer mais les yeux écarquillés. Je n'étais pas celle qui aidait les morts… Une minute, les morts? Je baissai les yeux vers ses pieds et vis qu'elle…flottait? Je voulus courir pour trouver de l'aide, courir vers un endroit où je me sentirai protégé.

Il y avait tellement de chose que je voulais demander mais avant que je n'en ai le temps elle parti en courant. Je la vis se transformer pour devenir une simple lueur et j'entendis alors deux voix. Celle d'une femme et d'un homme qui semblaient se disputer. Ils commencèrent à parler plus fort, criant presque et ce fut à ce moment que je vis de qui il s'agissait.

La fille semblait avoir dans la vingtaine. Elle avait les yeux et cheveux noir comme les japonais mais son visage semblait plus exotique. Elle était définitivement japonaise mais quelque chose à propos d'elle semblait étrange. Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas au type qui hausserai la voix comme elle était présentement en train de le faire. Elle était réellement jolie, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et elle avait un beau visage, le genre de visage devant lequel les garçons baveraient. Il était aussi évident qu'elle n'était certainement pas heureuse d'être dans cette pièce, encore moins avec ce garçon.

Et maintenant que j'y prêtais plus d'attention, à l'homme, j'eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il avait les cheveux bruns, certainement teint, et, même si il était plutôt attirant, il ne semblait pas vraiment gentil, ou même drôle. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment une fille comme elle pouvait être avec un garçon tel que lui. Il ne faisait que lui crier dessus, la blesser, je le voyais dans son regard. Il ne pensait pas aux sentiments de cette fille et je savais qu'il était impossible pour eux d'être en couple. Mes parents se disputaient parfois mais jamais mon père ne regarderait ma mère avec des yeux aussi froids.

Petit à petit, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, et je n'aimais pas particulièrement être aux premières loges.

-Tu espères que je crois à ça ?! Demanda l'homme, furieux.

-Oui ! Pourquoi est ce que je mentirai pour une chose pareille? Répondit la jeune femme, presque en larmes.

-Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne croirait ça ! Tu me dis ça uniquement pour que je te laisse et je ne le ferais pas ! Tu es à moi, tu m'entends, à moi ! Cria-t-il en tenant son poignet droit avec force.

Je voulais les arrêter mais même si j'essayais il semblait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre. Bon sang mais juste où est ce que je me trouvais ?

-Tu me fais mal! Et je ne suis pas à toi! Tu es celui qui m'a forcé à faire des choses que je n'ai jamais voulus faire! Cria-t-elle en réponse.

-_ LA FERME! _Tu es celle qui blessera son amie si jamais elle apprend ce que tu as fais ! Hurla-t-il.

Cette fois la femme pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle parvint à lui répondre.

-Tu m'as fais boire ! Tu es celui qui nous as fait boire jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus penser correctement et qui ensuite nous as laissé dans un hotel ! Tu savais ce qui allait se passer et tu nous as laissé là ! Tu es son ami et tu l'as trahi ! Tu m'as même mis au milieu de tout ça en sachant que je ne serais pas capable de blesser Shizuka ! Hurla la jeune fille avec toute sa volonté.

Le visage de l'homme ne montrait que la furie qu'il ressentait et il tint plus fort le poignet de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne comprends rien! Lui dit-il, regardant le sol.

La femme resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, me laissant complètement perdus, encore.

-Non, parce que tu ne me dis rien. Fit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda-t-elle ensuite tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Parce que je t'aime mais que tu l'aime lui, même si tu sais qu'il ne te regardera jamais. Lui répondit-il.

Elle lui rendit son regard, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. J'avais quand à moi perçu la tristesse dans la voix du garçon et ne savais donc pas si je devais avoir pitié de lui.

-Tu nous as laissés, nous, tes amis, dans un hôtel tout en sachant que nous allions coucher ensemble pour ensuite me faire du chantage…Me menaçant de tout dire à Shizuka si je ne couchais pas avec toi… Parce que tu m'aimais ? Demanda-t-elle et je portais mes mains à ma bouche, horrifié. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire une chose pareille ?

-Je l'ai fais, mais même là tu ne me regardai pas. Dit l'homme avec une aura noire autours de lui.

Ses mains lâchèrent son poignet et se dirigèrent vers sa nuque. Je ne voulais pas en voir plus. Je voulais repartir mais l'homme continua de lui serrer le cou tout en parlant sans la laisser respirer.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me regarder ? J'étais meilleur que lui, dans tous les domaines !Lâcha-t-il tandis que la jeune femme s'arrêtait de bouger.

Mes larmes tombaient de mes yeux et mes sanglots ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Je tombai au sol, incapable de croire que je ne pouvais strictement rien faire pour aider cette femme. Je continuai de pleurer tandis que les deux silhouettes disparaissaient et ne m'arrêtai pas lorsque le fantôme de tout à l'heure réapparu devant moi en me souriant tristement. Je fixai son visage et sut qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme que j'avais vu se faire étrangler.

-Je suis désolé… Lui murmurai-je mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de disparaitre.

Je fermais les yeux, voulant disparaitre avec elle. Je ne voulais plus être là, je voulais aller là où les gens que j'aimais m'attendaient.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Oui ça fini dramaticalement mais c'est pas ma faute! Je ne suis que la traductrice, pitié! *pars se cacher derrière un arbre*

Hurm, breeeeef, passons. Donc. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Moi j'ai bien aimé qu'on voit ce que pense Yakumo un peu héhé :D

Ah et la pauvre Haruka! Comme le dit Yakumo, elle attira toujours les ennuis,la pauvre...

Et en parlant d'ennuis, vous pensez quoi du meurtrier? C'est peut être horrible de ma part (pas taper!) mais j'avais presque pitié de lui, cet amour impossible l'a rendu fou... (comme je l'ai dis au début, j'écoutai des musique triste en traduisant donc forcément ça m'a bien mit dans l'ambiance dramatique...)

Bref! J'arrête de vous casser les oreilles et je vous laisse poster un commentaire héhéhé...


End file.
